Kiss KissHug Hug
by RaineStormSanders
Summary: What happens when Scott and Stiles become a little friendlier with each other over some stupid full moon kiss, and only Derek can tell them why...Rated T to be safe.


Kiss kiss-Hug Hug – Scott/Stiles  
>Summary – What happens when Scott and Stiles become a little friendlier with each other over some stupid full moon kiss, and only Derek can tell them why...<br>Disclaimers: I have no connection to even start to own anything from teen wolf. Even though i would very much like to  
>-<p>

It's been three day's since the...incident between Stiles and Scott happened, everything was awkward between them ever since. Scott wasn't even showing up for school, which Stiles was thinking that was a bit too far. If Scott liked it or not, Stiles was going, after school, to knock some sense into him and tell him, all is forgiven, if they could put it behind him. And that's what he was going to do. Stiles was constantly trying to call Scott, who hung up every call.

After the last bell rang, Stiles ran to his car and went straight to Scott's. When he pulled up to Scott's place he started talking, he knew Scott could hear him.  
>"Scott, open the door, please, now. I'm going to stand here until you open the door."<br>"And I'll keep ignoring you." He heard Scott's voice from the other side of the door "It's complicated Stiles, you wouldn't understand."  
>"I know i won't unless you tell me. Let me in please Scott."<br>"No, I can't. I have no idea what's happening to me, it could be too dangerous."  
>"Well if it a wolf thing, i'm going to get Derek." Stiles said walking back to his car.<br>"You wanted me." He heard a voice behind him and jumped around to see Derek.  
>"Oh, Yeah, Scott's acting weird and won't let me in to talk to him."<br>"What do you want me to do, break in?" Derek said sarcastically as Stiles nodded "How has been acting weird?" Derek asked when they got to the front door  
>"Well he kinda..."Stiles started to say but Scott cut him off<br>"STILES! SHUT UP!" he yelled through the door  
>"Kissed me." Stiles finished as Derek expression stayed the same<br>"Stiles?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"You are as good as dead."  
>"Okay" he said then turned back to Derek "Why aren't you doing anything."<br>"Scott, open the door." He said blankly, nothing happened "Open it or I'll break it down, and you'll have to tell your mother."  
>He opened it and let them in reluctantly.<p>

Derek told Stiles to wait for them in the lounge room while he talked to Scott. Stiles was bored and really wanted to know what they were talking about.  
>...TO DEREK AND SCOTT...<br>"You really Kissed Stiles."  
>"Yes, but it was on a Full Moon."<br>"That doesn't make it any better Scott."  
>"Oh." He said looking at the floor "What does it mean then."<br>"Mate, Stiles is your Mate."  
>"I know that."<br>"Mate as in Sexual Mate, not friend mate."  
>"Really, okay, what do you mean i have to be gay?"<br>"Not really, you can still date Alison, but, you will always have urges to be with Stiles."  
>"Oh, that's just makes it all better!" he yelled sarcastically "What about Stiles, does he have a Choice?"<br>"Just as much choice as you. I'm going to leave you to tell Stiles."  
>"How can i talk to him when i can't look him in the eyes without wanting to..."<br>"Please no details." Derek said putting his hand up to stop Scott from talking "I'm Leaving."

Scott made his way down stairs to where Stiles was, he was laying on the couch, eyes closed, but Scott could tell he wasn't asleep, his heartbeat was the same as when he was awake.  
>"Stiles?" He asked quietly as Stiles' eyes opened.<br>"Hey Scott, Where's Derek?" Stiles asked looking around.  
>"He left. I need to tell you something." Scott said sitting next to Stiles on the couch<br>"What is it?" Stiles asked putting a hand on Scott's shoulder making Scott look at Stiles. The Wolf inside Scott took over; he straddled Stiles, cupped Stiles' face in his hands and kissed him. As soon as he realised what he was doing, he jumped off Stiles and sat on the other end of the couch.  
>"I-I'm Sorry, I didn't mean it." He said but Stiles shushed him<br>"What did you want to tell me." Scott looked at him and he didn't seem the least bit grossed out by Scott's actions, which confused him.  
>"Derek said, that, you, may be, my..." he trailed off looking at the ground 'this is too hard, I'm gonna kill Derek' "He said, you are my, Mate."<br>"uh-huh."  
>"A..."<br>"Sexual mate yes i know, I've read about Werewolves and their mates." Stiles said "No biggy."  
>"No biggy, Stiles, i'm a guy, and, you're a guy."<br>"I know about my gender Scott, and yours." Stiles said sitting closer to Scott "These changes are normal."  
>"You don't get it though."<br>"Mating season is in a week, untrained wolves can't help themselves..."  
>"Stiles it isn't that."<br>"Then what?"  
>"i actually, physically love you." Scott said looking at his feet "Since i got bitten, I've seen you in a different light."<br>"Okay, so it's the wolf." Stiles said still moving closer to Scott  
>"Mostly, but me, i have started liking you myself, more than a friend." He said looking down at his feet again. Scott was surprised when he found Stiles practically lying on top of him, centimetres from his face "Stiles..?" he asked as he closed the gap between them. Scott was probably never as confused as this in his life. But he reacted straight away.<br>They were kissing and roaming each other's bodies, Only breaking away for small breaths of Air. They didn't realise but their shirts were on the floor and Scott's pants were at his ankles and he was trying to get Stiles off.  
>"Bedroom, what if your Mum get's home."<br>"True." Scott said and they went up to Scott's room to finish what they started.

Hope You Enjoyed, but seriously if you didn't don't review cause i take no notice of it, it just gets ignored by me...waste of breathe i would say but then again you're typing so once again i would be wrong...BACK TO THE POINT...That was really weird writing (typing) that, really, really, weird feelings, but anyway i finished. HOPE YOU LIKED!


End file.
